1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning the internal taper of a machine spindle, in particular the work spindle of a machine tool, comprising a cleaning member which may be inserted into the internal taper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The internal taper of a machine spindle is used to receive a correspondingly tapered part which is to rotate with the spindle in order to perform a specific task. It may, in particular, be a tool, e.g. a boring tool or a milling tool, or, however, another object, for example a sensing instrument, measuring device or the like. The condition of the internal taper of the spindle is of crucial importance for the correct mounting of the tapered portion to be inserted and thus for the accuracy of a machining operation, a measuring procedure or the like to be performed. Even slight impurities can have a highly unfavorable effect.
Hitherto, in order to clean the internal taper, the operator of the machine has simply used a cloth or occasionally a wooden cone which is provided with a covering of leather and which must be manually inserted into the internal taper of the spindle and turned therein. This not only requires time, but also demands caution and skill on the part of the person performing the operation.